The purpose of this study was to see if infants receiving glutamine- supplemented formula would have improved tolerance to enteral feeding, a lower incidence of nosocomial infectio and a shorter hospital stay than infants receiving formula not supplemented wtih glutamine. This is now a DSL-only protocol.